


You still want it?

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol cuts it in half down the middle, then into four quarters. The way it crackles beneath the spinning blade has him cringing and he briefly grimaces at the burnt smell slithering up into his nostrils. He places two quarter slices on each of the plates Baekhyun diligently pulled out of the cupboard for him and then... he hands Baekhyun the less burnt half."You can have this bit, I'll eat the burnt crap."With possibly the goofiest, most love-struck smile known to man or woman, Baekhyun gazes deeply into the giant's eyes and swears he's never found Chanyeol so sexy in his entire life.





	You still want it?

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend to send me a random thing that can happen between couples and she came up with something really rather sweet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short, cute attempt at comedic fluff!

_"Yeol, baby?" Baekhyun calls from the kitchen, closing the oven door after having put the frozen pizza inside. "Yeol?" He calls again, standing up from his crouching position with a soft, unnecessary grunt. Sometimes this kid really acts more old and frail that he truly is. "Yeol, I've got an idea," since he's not getting any response, the petite brunette decides to say what he wants to say anyway while meandering from the kitchen and into the living room. He finds Chanyeol spread messily across the entire length of the couch, feet hanging over the arm opposite to the one his head is resting on. So attractive, Baekhyun thinks for a second. Being sarcastic, of course._

_He finds Chanyeol spread messily across the entire length of the couch, feet hanging over the arm opposite to the one his head is resting on. So attractive, Baekhyun thinks for a second. Being sarcastic, of course._

_"Chanyeol, I've got an idea," Baekhyun announces for the second time, standing in front of his boyfriend and blocking his view from the TV at the same time. He will pay attention to him, whether he likes it or not."It's about the pizza." He states. "When it's finished cooking, whoever reaches the oven first... gets to pick the biggest slices once it's cut up."_

_The giant, whose eyes had just been glued to the television screen arches a brow, making squinty eyes at Baekhyun. He sits up, cautiously for a reason totally unknown to the latter and hums. Usually, when Baekhyun even considers making little bets like this, he's already rigged it so that Chanyeol has no chance of winning. However, being the kind and trusting ( ~~gullible)~~ guy he is, the taller accepts this offer with a nod and a few conditions._

_"You have a deal. But-" Chanyeol pauses to hold his left forefinger up in such an authoritative manner. "You sit right here, on this couch with me... and not on the one closest to the kitchen door." He allows this to sink into the brunette's reluctant brain before patting said couch cushion to coax him down. "The other thing is... since you're sitting on this couch with me, there will be no biting, pushing or kicking to delay my movements when the time comes." He sees that little mischievous and cunning spark in Baekhyun's eyes die out. Ha. Got ya. "You think you can stick to these conditions?" Chanyeol questions, leaving no time for the other to answer before he smiles and leans in, pecking his cheek. "Good. I'm glad we agree."_

 

**-**

**Approximately 37 minutes later.**

**-**

 

"So, who gets the bigger slice?" Chanyeol asks, letting out a slightly over-exaggerated cough while waving the grey smoke clouds away from his and Baekhyun's face with a kitchen towel.

It turns out that somewhere in the middle of their waiting to compete for the delicious pizza, the pair ended up losing focus and making out on the couch. It was good and to Chanyeol's delight, he'd managed to cop a feel of Baekhyun's peachy ass a few times here and there. However, during his fourth or fifth attempt to grope those two cheeks, the subtle smell of burning dragged the onyx-haired giant out of their make-out session and into reality. 

Now, here they are, standing in front of the smoking oven, staring down at a pizza that looks like nothing more than a circular sheet of charcoal. 

"You know, I think you should have the whole thing," Baekhyun so selflessly offers to his boyfriend, smiling up at him sweetly. "I'll just eat a ramen cup or something-"

"You're not making me eat this on my own." Chanyeol deadpans before his lover can even finish what he was trying to say. "We both suffer and eat it or neither of us eats at all."

Baekhyun groans, slouching like the most hard-done-by teenager on the face of the earth. He hates when Chanyeol is all strict like this, usually, he can get away with certain things by offering his sweet giant some... bedroom loving. This time, though, it seems he'll be stuck eating some crunchy, charcoal pizza. Oh, how nice. 

"Fine," the brunette grumbles, glaring up at the taller. "But I don't want the bigger slices."  

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he feels the upcoming urge to just give in and let Baekhyun eat whatever else he wants. "Fine then, what parts do you want?" 

Bearing in mind that they're talking about a pre-cooked, frozen pizza that looks darker than the plug hole in their bath tub, Baekhyun is finding it hard to choose what part of this monstrosity he'd rather put in his mouth, chew and swallow. His eyes, for no longer than a second, focus on the least burnt quarter of the pizza where the cheese looks rather nice and golden. But of course, he can't just be selfish and choose that bit for himself and leave his stupid boyfriend with the rest. So, he avoids looking at this part and instead, points to the blacker crunchier half. 

"I'll have this bit." He says, rather dryly.

Acting oblivious to Baekhyun's longing stare for the most delicious looking quarter, the giant grabs the pizza wheel from the cutlery drawer and purses his lips.

Chanyeol cuts it in half down the middle, then into four quarters. The way it crackles beneath the spinning blade has him cringing and he briefly grimaces at the burnt smell slithering up into his nostrils. He places two quarter slices on each of the plates Baekhyun diligently pulled out of the cupboard for him and then... he hands Baekhyun the less burnt half.

"You can have this bit, I'll eat the burnt crap."

With possibly the goofiest, most love-struck smile known to man or woman, Baekhyun gazes deeply into the giant's eyes and swears he's never found Chanyeol so sexy in his entire life.

"Yeol, I-" 

Bending that small bit, Chanyeol places a small and rather chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips and smiles. "Before you even try saying you can't accept it... you can and you will."

This line honestly makes the brunette's silly smile spread even wider across his face. "I love you, you know that?" He whispers, feeling his heart set a flutter at the close proximity of their faces.

Chanyeol just smiles, pulling back to take his own plate before turning away and wandering back out towards the living room.

"Yeah, yeah... don't get all mushy on me, it's just pizza."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this didn't suck!


End file.
